Hinawa: Mother, Daughter, Wife
by Gaepora13
Summary: The death of Hinawa, as percepted by torimori


_Info: Well, this is a one chapter thing. I probably will make a series for this sometime, but not yet._

_Summary: Hinawa, loving mother of two, Claus and Lucas, wife of Flint, and daughter of Alec, is leading her two children through the Sunshine Forest back to her home, Tazmily. She's seen some odd things these days, but something tragic is soon to happen..._

Hinawa waved back at the dot that was Alec, her father. She saw his arm raise and walk back inside his log house. His farm animals were roaming around outside and Hinawa led her children, Claus and Lucas, the twins, across the bridge.

"Mom, why didn't Dad come with us?" asked Lucas.

"Because we didn't want Boney and the sheep to get hungry, Lucas," Hinawa explained. "Next time, we'll get Bronson or Jackie to tend to the animals."

"Good. I like it better when we're all together," said Claus. He was the older of the two, with red hair. Lucas was blonde, and part albino.

Hinawa smiled, thinking of her husband whom she hadn't seen in a while. "Yes. Flint would enjoy the fresh mountain air."

They continued in silence for a while. Night was beginning to fall. The twilight was beautiful. It was Hinawa's favorite time. Soon though they heard something in the distance. It sounded like a melody, but they weren't sure.

They saw something silvery fly overhead. It was round and playing a tune that sounded somewhat eerie and frightening. Hinawa heald her children close.

Suddenly, they heard loud booms very close ahead and saw bright lights. Lucas and Claus screamed as Hinawa shielded her children from the light. When she noticed the light gone, she told her children. "It's gone, guys! Don't worry."

They heard some smaller rumbling, turning around. The Drago family that Lucas, Claus, and Alex were playing with earlier running past. The baby Drago was riding his dad's back. The mom seemed to be keeping watch.

Hinawa smiled. She was happy to see the Dragos nearby. Peaceful, yet in the face of danger, their might would overpower their conscious. Now, it seemed night was coming upon them faster. As they kept walking forward, though, they smelled something that burned their noses. "Breathe as little as possible! Come on!"

"Momma! What is this? What's going on?" Lucas cried, running forward, clutching his mom's skirt. Claus was looking around warily.

"It's a forest fire...I've seen one when I was a little girl! They're dangerous! Stay by me and we'll be fine," she said, leading them through. They saw lights up ahead, which was the fire. They finally reached it, where the fire was burning brighter.

"I bet it was that flying thing in the sky!" Claus said.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Claus! Either way, we're getting out of here!" Hinawa said. "We're barely even in the Sunshine Forest."

"Either way, nothing should fly except for birds and bugs," Claus said.

"Yeah!" Lucas said.

Hinawa was losing her temper. "Just be quiet, you two! We have to get out of here!" She turned back and suddenly a wave of guilt sewpt over her. She turned again and saw her children stopped.

Lucas was crying and Claus was standing there, dumbfounded. Hinawa had never yelled before. She walked forward and grasped them both tightly. "You two...I'm so sorry. I'm just worried about you, OK? That's why I have to get you out of here, and back to Tazmily, OK? Now please be quiet, and just follow Momma's instructions."

Lucas nodded and Claus smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

She held both their hands for a while. She looked down the cliff at the far below river. Even if it was water, it would hurt if they somehow fell in. She kept her mind off that and tried edging as far from it as possible.

Soon they reached a cave, walking inside of it cautiously. A bunch of luminescence illuminated the cave, making the trip to the other side easier. The Drago's had probably climbed over the mountain the cave lay in.

Hinawa finally found the exit. The fire was still blazing. She could see the extremely tall Leder, the bell man, in the distance. Leder was almost a mark for Tazmily. She could also see Osohe Castle, and her house, which lay on a hill. "Boys, we're close! We're almost home!"

Lucas smiled widley as Claus yipped and cheered.

Suddenly they heard a mighty roar, followed by an even mightier roar, yet again followed by a small roar. It was the Drago family.

Hinawa looked ahead and heard crashing of trees. "Boys, get into cover."

She began to walk forward, Lucas obeying her. Claus stayed close behind her. She turned sharply and said, "Get back!"

Claus realized she was not angry but worried now. He backed away, him and Lucas watching her approach the canyon where the roars emanated.

She kept walking, ready for anything. She told her self this over and over, but wasn't. She peered around the bend and suddenly fell backwards as the dad Drago and the baby Drago riding his back came scrambling forward, climbing down the cliff towards the heart of the Sunshine Forest. She turned the corner again, wondering where the mom was.

She saw he mom Drago, with two men standing next to her. None were ordinary: The men were dressed as walking pigs. They were manning a machine, rushing around wildly, apparently trying to constrain the Drago.

The Drago, though, was the most different. It was a cyborg. Half of it in different places was turned into a robot. Ir was running around, trying to grab one of the Pig Men.

The Pig Man tripped and turned on his back. The Drago bent low and grabbed him in her teeth. It chomped down and swallowed. She looked at the other Pig Man, who ran away, but fell off the canyon. The Drago roared, and turned, seeing Hinawa's dress.

She ran back across the natural made bridge towards her children as the stamping approached. She yelled at her children to run towards the forest, which they did. Lucas kept running, but Claus waited for his mother.

He saw the Drago turn the bend and skid, stirring up dust from the ground as it cam towards them. Hinawa pushed Claus forward, towards Lucas, who had stopped. He was out of view of the Drago. Hinawa grabbed Lucas once she got close enough and turned yet again. Lucas, over her shoulder, managed to get a glimpse of the Drago. He screamed.

"Shut up, Lucas!" Claus said. "Mom! We're at a dead end!"

Hinawa's eyes widened. Her son was right. There was an end to the cliff here. It led down to the turned as the Drago found her. It ran forward towards them, still a considerable distance away.

"We have to go down in the river, Mom!" Lucas said. He had realized this first.

Hinawa nodded. "Lucas, you first. Ready?" she said urgently. She threw him down, and he made it in without getting scarred. He grabbed a rock and held on, waiting for his family.

"Claus, you next!" Hinawa said. The Drago was getting much closer, and even worse, faster, wanted some more of a meal. "Ready?" She threw him in the same way. He fell in correctly and grabbed the rock with Lucas.

"Come on, Mom! Hurry!" yelled Lucas, crying again. Even Claus was beginning to shed a few tears.

Hinawa nodded and threw herself downward. She was in the air, plummeting...when the Drago leaned his head down, and grabbed her with his teeth. She gasped as blood erupted from her mouth. Lucas and Claus screamed out "Mom!" at the same time, openly weaping now.

"Cl-Claus! L-Lucas!" she said weakly, her eyes blurring. "I love you, and tell you-father-I...love...him...too." She was carried away by the Drago.

She was resting there, a fang embedded in her chest. She could tell it was fatal. The Drago grumbled as Hinawa's dress snagged on a brambly tree. It carried her back to the machine where it had killed the Pig Man and now let her go.

She grabbed the fang and held on. She was going to fight and go out with a bang. She was released, with a prize...The Drago fang was clutched in her hand, the last of her strength ebbing away. The fang was now deeper in her chest, sucking away her breaths.

The Drago, stunned, stumbled away, blood gushing out of her mouth. She fell on the natural bridge, her weight breaking it. It fell to the bottom, with the Drago on top of it.

Hinawa smiled, knowing she had rid the world of an evil. Then, she died.

Lucas and Claus washed downstream, holding each other. They heard shouts eventually and were caught by two pairs of hands: Bronson and Lighter were holding them in the rain they hadn't realized had come.

"Where's Hinawa?" Bronson said. "We've been looking for you three all night!"

Lucas and Claus looked at each other. Surprisingly, it was Lucas that spoke.

"She...she died...she's up on the cliff...the Drago was...different...it grabbed her...she's dead..." Lucas said.

Bronson and Lighter stared at the twins. Fuel and Tessie, Lighter's son and the Yado Inn's maid, stared dumbstruck.

"Stay here with them, Lighter. I'll find Hinawa. Abbot, Ollie, Biff, come on. We're gonna find Hinawa," Bronson said, leading them away towards the cliffs.

Tessie ran forward and hugged them both as Fuel approached slightly too. Lighter was too dumbfounded for words.


End file.
